


The Cities of Sin

by Shatterpath



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-31
Updated: 2008-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will an unexpected one night stand lead to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It starts out as a routine call.

Bar fight at one of the many hotspots on the endless beaches, the city still tense less than a week after Spring Break. This is most likely too many young male hormones and too much bared skin egging them on.

However, our last man standing… is no man at all.

"Look! I don't give a good god damn if you've got orders from the Pope, God, or Zeus, for fuck sake!" Upset, but not shrill, this woman is angry but not hysterical. "If your goddamn CSIs would get here, we'd all be much happier."

"Duty calls," Horatio drawls wryly and I stifle a chuckle. Irritated blue eyes flash like wildfire as we duck under the tape. My practiced eye takes in the blood on her face, knuckles, and where it has dripped onto her torn shirt.

Then the blue eyes drop to the case in my hand and the relief is quite clear.

"I'm from the Miami Dade Police Department to collect your evidence," my businesslike speech is ruined by the strangely sweet gesture of her raising her bloodied knuckles exactly the way I need her to. "But I'm going to guess that you knew at least half of that."

The self-depreciating scowl hurts, I can tell by the way she flinches, but the wry grin remains. "Yeah, about half."

A few snapshots including close-ups see her marred good looks reduced to so much stark evidence. It sounds like Eric's arrived now. Good, he can take the sprawled body on the floor. Without having to worry about the corpse, I can get to the physical procedures and let the anxiously hovering paramedics treat her.

"You know this routine," I try to encourage her as I get into my kit for the necessities Since she offered them up so nicely, I start with her hands, wicking away blood and evidence, and cringe in sympathy as she hisses in pain. "Where do you normally swab people?"

"Depends on what they hit," she sasses back and my mockingly exasperated glance makes her chuckle. "Or what hit them." Then she visibly deflates and sighs heavily, "Las Vegas PD."

"You're a long way from home, Las Vegas PD."

Glaring at the dead man on the floor, she growls, "wish I'd stayed home."

Noting the healthy tan beneath the grime of battle, I try to lighten the mood as I go for the rest of the tools. "Oh, it looks like you were having fun before this."

Another half-laugh lightens her mood. "Pretty place you have here, but sunshine is sunshine."

Feigning shock, I use the tape strip over several places on her shirt. "Why, I think I'm insulted."

She has a nice smile, despite all the blood and bruising on her face. Horatio chooses that moment to come over and start in on the verbal part of the equation, a uniform on his heels with pad and pen at the ready.

"Miss…"

She interrupts quickly, her voice familiarly brisk and confident, "Detective Sofia Curtis, Las Vegas PD." Gesturing downward with her chin, her faint smile is telling. "My ID is in my front pants pocket, but…" A jiggle of her bloodied hands prompts me into action.

"I can get that."

"Thanks. It'll be good for me to be on the receiving end of a pat down, right?"

After fighting down inappropriate giggling, I fish out the wallet in her snug khakis and snap open the thick leather billfold. There's a recognizable gold badge there and I grin saucily. "Now you've faced trouble in two cities of sin, Detective Curtis." Trading something that might be flirtatious vibes, I snap the kit shut and gesture the paramedics that she's all theirs.

Handing Detective Curtis' wallet to the boss, he carries on with the interview while I crouch down next to Eric and give him a hand while eavesdropping. A pack of drunken males got too pushy, and chose the wrong female target. One paid for the inappropriate behavior with his life, falling down during the brawl and not getting up again. With his school ID in his pocket, it's a good bet that his cronies will not be hard to track down. By the time the paramedics are finished with Detective Curtis, she's actually growling at them.

When they ask her to get on the bus for a trip to see an MD, I have to wonder if she will actually harm them, bandaged hands or no. Thankfully, Horatio jumps in with a gentle suggestion. "Maybe you should, detective. I'd hate to get a nasty phone call from your boss that I didn't take care of you."

The bloodshot blue eyes glower for a moment longer before she relents with a smirk. "Fine. You win this negotiation."

"I look forward to sparring with you again," he smiles and Detective Curtis reluctantly follows the paramedics to the ambulance. As the doors swing shut, she calls out something that startles and pleases me.

"Thanks for the soft hands, Belle."

-+-+-+

Back at the labs, I process the collected evidence with practiced ease. Most of the blood on her is hers, and I can match it to the names and photographs collected at the scene. After awhile, Horatio's presence at the door calls away my attention.

"Your Las Vegas is back."

Now I'm thoroughly curious, and sweep my eyes over the small jumble of evidence. Nothing's in a state where time will disrupt any of it, so I can step away for a few minutes. Even after only a few hours, the taller blonde looks much better than when we met, and at the same time much, much worse. She's cleaned up, and changed clothes, but the bruising is turning spectacular on her pale skin.

"As a fellow tow-head, I can sympathize with those bruises," I greet her, habitually matching up the marks on her head with the reports collected from herself and other eyewitnesses.

"Last time I try and knock down the bar with my skull," she commiserates wryly, gesturing bandaged hands at the purpling above her right eye. "Thought I'd come down and thank you myself for taking care of things so quickly." The thanks are sincere, but so is the hesitation at the end of the comment.

"And?" I prompt and she seems almost shy. A long moment passes while she wrestles with whatever is bothering her and Horatio picks up on some hint that I'm missing.

"Detectives," he excuses himself quietly. "Calleigh, call me if you need anything."

Another long moment passes and I cross my arms, far more sweetly amused than annoyed with her evasiveness. "Cough it up, Yankee."

That earns startled laughter and her eyes sparkle with mirth. Truthfully, I'm absurdly pleased that I've brightened her day.

"I don't want to sleep."

The confession catches me off guard, and I am flooded with sympathy. "Concussion?" I ask very gently and she shrugs like a grouchy child.

"They said I'm fine, but…"

Something occurs to me, and I thrust out a hand, pulling it back only long enough to skin the glove off. "Calleigh Duquesne. Pleased to meet you."

Sofia's expression clears, and I note that she's quite attractive, despite the marring of her face. "Calleigh." My name sounds nice coming from her. "Thanks for everything." One bandaged hand is offered, and I cradle the wounded appendage with my own.

"Are you traveling alone?" A sheepish nod makes me give her an affectionate glare. "Well, you best not be alone right now. I'll smuggle you into the break room for a few hours until I'm finished here." When she starts to object, I raise my other hand to stop her. "I won't hear it. Go park yourself and I'll let the others know that you're there." My voice goes teasing, and I give her warm hand a tiny squeeze. "You can feed me in thanks if you must. Let me show you a better side of my town."

Bemused, Sofia nods and I drop her hand, only just realizing that I'm still holding it.

-+-+-+-+

Time flies by as I lose myself in the intricacies of my work. Then a sound like a strangled laugh makes me look up. As I suspected, it's Ryan, peering down the hallway with a completely amused look on his face.

"Your sidekick's a big hit. Maybe you should go rescue her."

The last thing I bet Sofia Curtis needs is little ole' me rescuing her… but, then again, she does have a head wound. Scowling at my colleague, I stalk out, admonishing him, "what are you boys up to now?"

Well then, I think I will have to agree with Ryan that it is, indeed, an amusing sight.

Not the boys bothering the stranger, but Alexx and Natalia, fussing over the head wound. It's actually a sweet sight, with Alexx's dark hands on Sofia's pale, discolored face, and Natalia's caramel color in contrast. As usual, I ignore the strangely disquieting sensation that some women inspire. This time, the feeling is particularly powerful.

Practice lets me ignore it.

Mostly…

For the moment, I am unnoticed. Alexx's sensitive fingers stray too close to the bruising and Sofia flinches. Instantly, Natalia grabs her arm soothingly and teases, "tired of feeling like a zoo exhibit, huh?"

Sofia sighs heavily and grumbles, "I feel like I was mauled."

"You sure look like someone that tangled with an alligator, honey," Alexx soothes her and Natalia grins. I can't help myself and strike a put-out pose.

"Oh, don't even joke about that, Alexx."

All three of them seem mildly surprised to see me standing in the doorway, but it appears that they were expecting me as well. Smiling in a way that speaks volumes I can't quite translate, Alexx turns back to Sofia and gently touches the head wound a last time. "Those new butterfly bandages should hold much better than the job the hacks on the hospital night shift did." Prodding at the bruised face gingerly, there is no wince this time. "Now, you need to get some sleep," the doctor in Alexx is no nonsense now, patting Sofia on the leg as she stands. "You also need to eat. I can hear that beast growling from here." In emphasis, Sofia's stomach snarls loudly in agreement and Natalia and I twitter. "Is there someone who can keep an eye on you?"

Even as Sofia's mouth opens, I find myself jumping in. "I can take care of both needs."

Now that sounds more encompassing than I meant, and I smile thinly at three pairs of askance looks.

"Come on, I already offered. Food and companionship; I promised, didn't I?"

"You did, indeed," Sofia grins and accepts helping hands from Alexx and Natalia. "Thanks for the doctoring," she smiles at Alexx, who accepts with a nod. "And the company." The smile is for Natalia now, and a very strange feeling tightens my gut.

If I didn't know any better…

I'd swear that I'm jealous.

+-+-+-+

"So, we're standing there, well I'm sitting, but whatever, and Sara's bantering with me." Both of us are cracking up, having been swapping stories for nearly two hours. "She makes some comment about looking for a cash cow, and I really have to fight not to laugh." Those enticing eyes glitter mischievously as she leans in to whisper conspiratorially, "wouldn't be professional y'know." There's no faking my laughter as she leans away again and picks up her tale. "So, I get this perfect punch line and I can't help myself and add on, 'with liquid assets'."

Bet some of the other patrons are eying me with disdain as I squeal with hysterics. Two glasses of really good white wine have loosened me up well past giving a damn. My mother would be horrified at my lack of manners. Sofia can't drink, because of the painkillers, but the near-beers seem to placate that need, and the drugs and lack of sleep have her very relaxed.

"Your," I hiccup my breath back to something approaching normalcy and wipe away a tear. "Your CSIs sound like a riot."

"Weird thing is," she muses somewhat seriously. "Sara in particular has an ice queen rep. Dunno why I amuse her."

"You amuse me," I tease back and we both lapse into silence, watching one another's eyes. It really registered with me about one and half glasses ago that she's very attractive, and that I'm responding in a way that's unfamiliar. So, I try to fight it once again, but I suspect that I may be a lost cause. "Why shouldn't you amuse someone less interested?"

"Interested?" She murmurs, more to herself than me.

Dammit… "Okay, no more drinking for me," I state as briskly as possible, pushing away the dregs of my wine. "Time for bed, detective, it's been a long day."

The cab ride to my place is quiet and a little uncomfortable. Sofia is introspective, slouched down in the seat, eyes drooping. By the time we arrive, and the distance isn't that great, I'm more asleep than awake myself.

Pulling on the mental cloak of control that being a woman cop has taught me, I clear my muddy perceptions enough to pay the cabbie and gather up my sleepy new friend. With adrenaline and past experience, I key into my surroundings to ensure our safety. For some weird reason, I'm overly aware of the pistol strapped into the small of my back where it almost always is. Perhaps it's the way Sofia hangs heavily on my smaller frame. Perhaps it's my worry for her.

"Thanks for this," she breathes, hot and sweltering against my skull above my ear and I'm viscerally shocked by the bolt of tight reaction that races across my nervous system. "You didn't have to, but it sure as hell makes me feel better."

The heat of her breath, and the press of her fine body…

God, I really am turned on.

+-+-+-+-

I have to pee so bad I'm cramping up… but I can't move. Half asleep, slightly hung over and completely trapped by Sofia's body draped all over me, I'm in happy agony.

But the bladder wins, and I squirm away with a whimpering plea. I'm aware of Sofia stirring sleepily awake, and the tingle where her heavy head had lain on my upper chest.

Gah…

The insanity of my rollercoastering emotions and hormones is lost for the moment in the cramping relief of my tortured bladder. It takes a few minutes for my insides to redistribute themselves before I can clean up. Before drying my freshly washed hands, I scrub them over my face and stare at my reflection in the mirror. The features looking back at me are the same as always, right down the messy bed head.

Now I'm trapped in the bathroom in my skivvies, having a nervous breakdown over my sexual identity crisis.

A knock at the door makes me actually jump in shock.

"Cal? You okay?"

Before I can think, my body turns and opens the door. Something in the bruised countenance draws me, my upper brain stammering in shock as I reach out to hook a hand around the back of her neck.

Sofia meets me halfway.

Whatever I expected in my first taste of a woman, this is indescribable. In some ways, she feels no different than any other new person I've kissed. In other ways, she is entirely different.

"Okay," I breathe hoarsely against her mouth, both of us gasping for air. "Screw this fucking around. I want you, Sofia Curtis." Shock and lust transforms those eyes, making them stormy dark. "Do your business quick."

It takes real effort to step away and I'm pleased when she awkwardly grabs my arm to yank me back and kiss me again. My urge to be bossy is tempered by her aggression, evening us up. God, I can hardly wait to feel that tongue in other places. Then she practically shoves me out the door and slams it shut.

My mind is awhirl as I note that it's morning, a pretty one at that, and my hands are going through the motions of making coffee. As the smell fills my space, a sound alerts me to whirl around. Those blue eyes are still fiery, but the odd movement of her hands drags my attention away.

"I need your help," she rasps softly. "I think the intern tied my hands up too tight. My fingers are a bit swollen, and my whole damn hands hurt."

Well, that will cool any sane woman's ardor. "Sit down and let me see." Whether or not the hospital personnel wrapped the bandages too tight initially, they are certainly too tight now. It looks painful, her poor fingers swollen and red. "Any numbness?"

"No, thank god, but there's some tingling."

"Okay."

Returning to the bathroom for my first aid kit, I'm relieved that there's gauze in there. So, I strip away the cloth covering Sofia's knuckles, and my wince of sympathy to the purpled flesh is not at all feigned. There are actually stitches in two of them, but thankfully all seem clean and are scabbing normally. So I slather analgesic cream over the wounds and gently loop gauze over the sticky mess. Watching Sofia force her fingers to curl and uncurl makes me wince in time to her hiss of pain, but I understand the need to do it.

"Well," she muses conversationally, both of us watching her fingers flex and return to a more normal shade, "nothing like pain and endorphins to get a girl's motor running." Color me shocked as she uncoils from the chair and moves to straddle me. Our weight presses me into the couch and I lean back, head nearly on the back, trapped by her body, her trailing hair, her amazing eyes.

Without conscious input from my brain, which is humming white noise, my hands have slid around her waist and smoothed over the upper curve of her fine rear.

"Kisses don't hurt," she chuckles and I don't get a chance to reply. The sexual chemistry is suffocating, a flood of sensation that leaves me blind and breathless.

Somehow, we end up in the bedroom, and I take selfish advantage of Sofia's limited mobility. Infinite fantasies that I have deliberately turned away from invade me once more. How long have I wondered what a woman would look like, should I ever get the chance to indulge her in passion? Sofia arches like a cat as I skin her shirt off and trail curious hands over her curves. How long have I wondered what a woman would smell like, without the primping trappings of civilized life, only her lust and sweat as scent? There's a lusty groan as I cat-lick over the flat, silky skin beneath her breasts, rubbing my forehead and nose against those luscious mounds. How long have I wondered what a woman would sound like, her voice tense with sex and need and heat? Sofia is quietly vocal, hissing and moaning and murmuring my name.

Later, much later, I'll be shocked at my audacity as I feed at her body like a starving panther. She is sweaty and salty and sweet and textured more exquisitely than any master's statue. Her hoarse pants of lust, a whining note of desperation beneath the sound, signals her climax.

And I am hooked.

+-+-+-+-

Luckily, Sofia reciprocated; sending me into the furthest corners of what has been, admittedly, a very limited sexuality. What she lacks in manual dexterity at the moment, she more than makes up for with that smart mouth.

She's dozing right now, I wore her out much to my smug delight, and I lightly trace the sensuous shape of her soft mouth. This has been a ton of fun, and very enlightening.

"I will always be grateful to you," I whisper and startle when her mouth curls into a smile.

"My pleasure," she gloats and squirms when I poke her in the ribs.

"Smartass."

"Yep," she agrees easily, stroking my back and arm into quiescence. "Stop being frisky. I don't have the energy to fight you off."

'Humph'ing at her, I settle once more into the haven of her body. "I think I'm going to have to find a local model of my own to replace your Vegas chassis."

Laughter starts in her chest, where my ear and cheek rest, warming the room and making me smile.

"The pretty brunette seemed interested," Sofia notes idly after a pleasant quiet, tickling her fingers into the hollow beneath my armpit and just at the edge of my breast. She found it earlier and seems fascinated with the way I squirm every time. It doesn't tickle exactly, but it certainly feels oh-so good. The caress keeps me from evading thinking about her insinuation.

There's no doubt that Natalia is attractive, but…

There's always that damn 'but' tacked onto the end of the sentence.

"And your Sara?" I can't help but dig, stung by my own cowardice.

Sofia's deep sigh speaks volumes.

Two days of fun, conversation and wild sex have me feeling like I've won the lottery, but I'm depressed that I have to send my new pal home. At the airport, I hug Sofia's now familiar body close, feeling sniffly and melancholy.

"Thanks for saving me," she murmurs quietly, and is smiling when I look up into her eyes. They are clearer than the first time I spotted them, though there are still places where outraged blood vessels lost the fight, livid against the whites. The bruises are actually worse looking, though I know that the tenderness has lessened. One still-bandaged hand brushes my trailing hair back over my ear. It's a sweet gesture, and I regret that we have no chance.

"You would be easy to love," I startle both of us with the wistful statement, and get a long, loving kiss for it.

"You too." And with that, she steps away, settling her carry on more securely on her shoulder and pinning me with a long look that I bet is effective on the job. "Give Natalia a shot, I'll feel Sara out, and if you ever need a vacation away from hurricanes and humidity," she turns to walk out of my life with a wave over her shoulder, "come see me in the other city of sin!"


	2. Back Home to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia returns home to a new beginning with Sara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Prompts - provided by blueflamingo  
> Storyline prompt: Sara gets a weird case to investigate   
> Word prompt: frogs   
> Scene prompt: in Gum Drops, season 6, with Sara, Nick, Greg and Warrick sitting at a picnic table having breakfast.
> 
> Author's notes: This is one of the two sequels to my story, "The Cities of Sin". This is pretty much exactly what I wanted to do, so this challenge was perfect timing!

++ Sara ++

I'm exhausted, but that's certainly nothing new. The drive out to Pioche and back is a long one and I'm happy to not drag myself out to the boonies on a regular basis. But we saved little Cassie and brought three murderous teens to justice, so it was worth it.

Nick's story about finding Cassie, white as death, the remains of her gum drop trail still clenched in her fist, throat bloody, no sound but his own breathing and the chorus of frogs is haunting. His faith in her survival paid off and I hope that this success will help him lay his own demons to rest.

Setting the heavy box of evidence down for a moment, I scrub my face with my hands before getting back to business.

"Hear you caught a rough one."

I'm startled by the voice, but manage to not drop the box that I've nearly hoisted into its final resting place. Roughly, I shove it into its slot before turning. "Oh my god," escapes me before I can swallow it and the voice's owner smiles thinly.

"You should see the other guy," Sofia jokes with little humor and I push past my initial reaction to get a better look at her ravaged face and bandaged hands. She's dressed casually in khaki pants and a thin-strapped t-shirt that later will make me smile over the cartoon blue flamingo stenciled across her chest. Beside its crooked beak is spelled out, 'Miami', and I put together some of what must have happened.

"But… you were on vacation," I note idiotically, as if horrible things don't happen to people on vacation… The irrepressible investigator in me notes the broken blood vessels in the blue eyes, casting them almost violet, and the delicious and enticing golden cast of her lightly tanned skin.

I do my best to shove the reaction down into its Pandora's Box and try to focus.

"Yeah. Some guys in a bar wouldn't take no for an answer."

Flooded with concern that might not be appropriate for this woman I supposedly barely know or care about, I move close and my hand rises as though to touch the wicked bruising on her face. "Are you okay?"

There's a strange moment, where Sofia shrugs and her body language makes like she's going to duck away… but she stops and fires me an intense look that ripples across my nerves like a touch. Baffled and magnetized, I can only stand still; hand still half-raised and watch her red stained eyes. "I'm… okay," she hedges, obviously fighting with herself. "But I gotta make good on a promise to a friend."

"I don't understand."

"Can I buy you breakfast?"

 

++ Sofia ++

Color me shocked that I actually had the _cojones_ to ask. Guess all that amazing sex turned out to be a good way around my reluctance after all… Color me even more shocked when, after a startled moment, Sara actually colored lightly, her expression shy, and agreed to do just that.

Now I'm in the parking lot, fidgeting like the class nerd who's scored a date with the head cheerleader and my mind is wandering.

It took a trip to Florida to make me notice the light here is unusual, brassy and sharp. It was warm and golden and kind of sensual in Miami. There was something almost unreal about it, like an oversaturated painting or a brightly colored comic book. Eyes closed, I tilt my head to the familiar brassy sun and let the wind soothe my injured skin and the nervous buzz in my ears.

"Sofia?"

Sara's voice startles me from my zone and I nearly knock myself on my ass trying to get a grip. There's a flash of pain as Sara grabs my flailing hand, keeping me upright. "Brain's still on vacation," I joke lamely and Sara smiles. It's a warm smile, one that I'm not entirely certain that I've ever seen before, because I would remember, not the small, tight near-smirks that she usually doles out. This is my brain, caught up in this nervous dance…

Sara so very gently stroking my battered knuckles with her thumb is only making my brain stupider.

How can such a simple caress shatter me so easily? The internal question is merely redundant, being with Calleigh proved that. My experiences with that woman were earth-shattering, and while I really like Calleigh, there is so much more with this mercurial brunette that haunts my heart.

Smiling helplessly like the lovesick fool that I am, I gesture towards her car and try and make my voice work. After a squeaky start that actually deepens her smile, I finally manage something that resembles proper English. "Could… could you drive? My coordination still sucks." A wiggle of my trapped hand illustrates my point and Sara startles a bit, pink once again coloring her smooth skin.

Could it be?

Could she really be as nervous as me?

 

++ Sara ++

I'm so embarrassed! Stroking her damaged hand like… like…

Like what?

This woman's suddenly awkward charm is completely disarming and absolutely sweet. If I felt weird about the breakfast invitation, the awkwardness is bleeding away like the morning's fading coolness. Abruptly, I realize that I'm still holding her hand, caressing the damage painted red and blue and faded green in her flesh.

Quietly, we step apart and climb into my Prius. "Any requests?" I ask quietly and Sofia shrugs where she is scrubbing both hands over her face. Gingerly, of course.

"Surprise me," she deadpans and then smiles almost wickedly at me. "Just nothing too shocking, y'know? Miami did that enough to me, thanks."

Something warm and squirming deep in my belly fights for recognition at that enticing expression on her bruised but still lovely face. I use the quiet drive to gather my thoughts, sorting through them just as I would with evidence at work.

By the time we reach my favorite place to eat, I have as many questions as I did when the soul-searching began. "Do you like omelets?"

"I better," Sofia sasses, "since this place is called 'the Egg Plantation'."

"Smartass," I mumble and climb from the car to her chuckling. "I could just leave you here. Bet you wouldn't get far all beat up like this."

Her blue eyes gleam crafty, her smile mischievous. "Then I'd have to track you down later, hmm? I can't imagine that standing up an officer of the peace is a good idea."

 

++ Sofia ++

The sudden playfulness is a mystery and I'm thrilled. A slow, teasing smile transforms Sara's normally serious face and makes her dark eyes twinkle in the morning light. "Oh, I'm sure you can find your way, detective."

Am I as enchanted and horny as I think I am?

The omelet place smells fabulous and my stomach grumbles crankily in hunger. The audible sound earns a chuckle from my companion, who snatches up a donut from the bakery counter and holds it out with a significant look. The 'cops and donuts' joke doesn't need words and I give her a mockingly sour look. As it's later in the morning, the place is just empty enough that we get a table quickly and I marvel at the endless list of stuff that these people will fry into an omelet. The donut and some coffee shuts up my beast of a belly and we're left waiting for our orders.

"Let me see your hand again," Sara demands out of nowhere and I obey with no hesitation. With the intense focus that makes her such a great CSI, she pours over the cuts and bruises redefining my flesh. "Someone didn't do a very good job with these."

I can't help but laugh at the comment. "Yeah, Alexx pretty much said the same thing." Sara's look of confusion makes my throat tickle with more laughter, but I swallow it. "After the Miami CSI took my samples, because a guy fell down and died in the fight, they sent me to the ER. Later, I went over to their HQ to thank them in person, and their ME was horrified at the job 'the hacks at the hospital night shift did' and I quote. The gouge on my face she cleaned up herself."

"So they took good care of you?"

The question is innocent, but all I can remember is the two and half days where I had been lucky enough to monopolize their sensual ballistics expert. That was great fun, but even now, I wish it had been the beautiful woman sitting opposite me.

"Yeah," I try to say in a normal tone of voice. "They took good care of me."

 

++ Sara ++

That morning starts something beautiful. Taking Sofia home led to revelations, which led to kisses, which led to several more wonderful dates, which led me here. Sleepily, I stretch and wallow in how good my body feels. The memories of kisses over what felt like every inch of my skin, her gentle hands skimming my shape, have me happy and warm. In return I'd feasted at this singular woman, learning so much as she taught me, and I in turn extrapolated on my own.

Loneliness has always been such a part of me. The offer of love and companionship offered by Sofia is a startling change. Sure, I agonized and fought it, but really, what's the point? You only live once and the familiar loneliness is starting to feel like a burden. Sure, there are no guarantees, but she is well worth the chance.

Sleepily, Sofia squirms in her sleep and makes a noise that is half relaxed and half painful. The way she lays on her side is crimping one of the dulling contusions on her ribs and I reach out to rest my hands on her silky skin.

"Come here, sweetie," I whisper and Sofia willingly allows me to coax her onto her back to lie more comfortably. Tenderly, I sweep away blonde tresses from her relaxed face and ponder her, and me; I ponder us. After a few moments, her eyelids flutter and open to watch me hazily. Then she smiles and all I can do is helplessly echo the expression.

"Hi," she whispers softly.

"Hi," I whisper back.

Certainly this is only the beginning, but as she tugs my head down for a leisurely kiss, all I can think is that is a hell of a beginning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Egg Plantation is an actual restaurant in my my hometown of Santa Clarita. It had amazing food and I got a laugh when it showed up on a food show I saw at some point.


	3. Gravitational Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calleigh and Natalia find their way to each other.

++ Natalia ++

"So, did Detective Curtis get off okay?"

I'm going to hazard a guess that her puzzled, mildly taken aback expression is mirrored on my own. Boy did that sound suggestive…

"She got off just fine," Calleigh says in a slightly strained tone… and there's no mistaking the faint flush on her fair skin. Have I stuck my foot in it again? Dammit, I've spent months trying to get on this woman's good side… have I ruined that?

My internal nervous rambling is a symptom of the larger problem that I've been sorta-kinda effectively ignoring for some time. Calleigh Duquesne makes me feel like a nervous teenager.

Despite the palatable unease in the lab, neither of us moves. Green eyes flicker away and I clearly see the conflict on her face. An entire conversation dances across face and eyes, fascinating me.

The length of this awkward intermission is getting to me now, my ego losing the fight. Feeling more than a little bit like that last, lonely puppy at the pet store who gets passed over by a person she really wants to belong to, I mumble something awkward and start to retreat for the relative safety of the doorway.

I feel more like the stray dog someone kicked and sent running by the time I get halfway down the hallway. There is no way that smart and popular and good with people Calleigh could like a geek like me…

This is worse than high school.

"Talia! Wait!" The nickname startles me, but not nearly as much as Calleigh's voice, or even better, her hand on my arm, pulling me around. The startling green eyes are guileless and I'm shocked by the sheen of tears there. "I'm just nervous around you. Please don't leave."

Nervous? Around me?

Huh, imagine that.

 

++ Calleigh ++

Nearly sick with nerves, here I am, blurting out honesties that can get me in trouble. Or at least lose me a friend, one that might be a really good one given time.

Long, elegant fingers come to rest on my hand, still grasping her sleeve somewhat desperately. With one gentle stroke, my muscles relax and some of my choking nervousness dissipates.

"Tell you what," Natalia says quietly, still stroking my fingers. "You come over to my place tonight and I'll make you dinner. It will give us both a chance to decompress."

There's no deceit in her dark eyes and the gentle smile is authentic. As strong as the terror of the unknown is, there's nothing I'd like better than more time in her presence and I nod helplessly.

Another few long seconds tick by as we just watch each other closely. Then DC hollering for Eric snaps us out of it and I draw away with a shaky grin. "Tonight then."

There is no mistaking Natalia's pleased grin as I force myself to walk away.

Despite my brain's insistence on remaining distracted, my day keeps me occupied in the minutiae of my work. There are bullets to be compared, guns to address and a million other tasks that keeps the wheels of justice turning.

Rubbing at my exhausted eyes, I wish the bad guys would take a night off. Yeah, fat chance.

"Hey Calleigh," Valera suddenly calls out from the doorway. "Boa Vista left this for you." Some of my sudden conflict must show on my face, because she cocks her head and steps in closer. "Are you okay?"

"Just tired," I only half lie, my brain still processing that Natalia left.

"Yeah, I feel that. Here."

It's a note and I notice that my fingers faintly tremble as I accept it. Inside is the flowing hand I know from the brunette's work.

 _I'll see you as soon as you're done. Just bring yourself.  
-Talia_

 

++ Natalia ++

This is madness, but at least dear old _mami_ would be thrilled to see that I'm using all the domestic skills that she pounded into me for so many years. Shaking off the negative memories that are never far away, I focus on the pots and pans that produce all the fine smells filling my lonely house.

Will she show?

Really, I shouldn't be so nervous; after all, this is just a couple friends getting together… isn't it?

But I certainly have some conflicted emotions at this point. I will be the first person to admit that I can be a bit of a flirt. Not just with men, though they are certainly the easiest and safest. Hell, I was practically batting my eyelashes like some movie vamp at Detective Curtis less than a week ago. It was that behavior that got me thinking in the first place.

It's a weird collection of foods I've put together, but there ought to be something here that Calleigh will light up over. Besides, I'll have leftovers for a week if nothing else.

Then I have no more time to deliberate 'what-ifs' as the doorbell chimes through the house. Here we go…

Yanking off the apron, chastising myself for worrying over what the hell I look like after cooking for an hour, I take a deep breath, check the peephole and open the door. "Hey," is the idiotic greeting that manages to escape the evil clutches of nervousness. Calleigh looks great, even a bit wilted from a long day and she manages a slightly forced smile.

"Hey. I, uh, brought these."

She's brought me flowers. A sweet, luscious bunch of yellow-pink roses and a pair of purple irises with the accompanying froth of baby-breath and greenery.

I am completely charmed.

 

++ Calleigh ++

What felt like a spectacular gamble in buying the flowers that caught my eye from the vendor at the side of the road, doesn't seem so chancy now. Natalia's beautiful face lights up like a kid on Christmas as I offer up the fragrant bundle of plants. Sniffing delicately at the bunch, dark eyes go mysterious and playful in accompaniment to the sweetly flirtatious smile amidst the blooms.

I am completely charmed.

There really is something here… I'll be damned. The revelation is cut short by the delicious scents wafting from the house and my mouth floods. That and my stomach growls loudly enough to make me blush and Natalia laughs sweetly.

"You came hungry," she teases and grabs my hand to pull me into the house. "Good. I can take care of that."

She has no idea…

"So, I have no idea what you like to eat," Natalia comments as she drags me to the kitchen and lets me go. My hand feels cooler without the delicious warmth of her flesh and I rub my tingling nerve endings distractedly. Once more that playful smile derails my brain. "Hopefully, there's something in this feast that appeals to you."

There's an image in my head now, mired there like solid concrete. I want to grab this playful minx, press her up against the counter, the fragrant steam of the meal wafting around us, her mouth hot and open on mine, her bared skin against my hands…

How am I supposed to survive this?

 

++ Natalia ++

Oh my… that hungry, feral look is like a caress over my skin. Right before my eyes I can watch the transformation as whatever runs through Calleigh's mind makes her face morph and her pale eyes grow dark.

Guess the flirting really does work, no matter the equipment.

This is the part where I must decide where I would like this to go. Stalled there, on the opposite side of my kitchen, Calleigh has let me know that the next move is mine to make. This is a delicate chess game, full of nerves and so much to lose. Yet, there is also so much to gain from the chance. It's obvious to anyone willing to put the pieces together that Calleigh and Detective Curtis did more than just coax all those nasty bruises and cuts through the first stage of healing. Now I really want her to take that same chance on me.

But I'm still nervous.

Cursing myself internally, I force a smile and turn away to attend to the flowers. "Red or white?"

The question catches the flustered Calleigh off guard. "Excuse me?"

"Wine. Red or white?"

Shaking off her distraction, Calleigh sniffs the air for a moment and contemplates. Once more, I am delighted with the facets she is allowing me to see. When she smiles contemplatively, I know that the tables are being turned.

"This all smells very savory. I think a red should go nicely. What do you have?"

Oh man, that smile gone playful is devastating and I gesture vaguely at the small wine refrigerator, unable to speak for a moment. While I force myself to return to dinner, I hear Calleigh murmuring to herself over the half dozen odd bottles I keep around for entertaining.

 

++ Calleigh ++

At least something to do will allow me a minute or two to get a grip on myself. There are several ordinary vintages here that I pass over and examine the better selections. Luckily there is a cabernet that catches my eye and I happily confiscate it. As I expected from Natalia, the foil cutter and cork puller are in a drawer just below the fridge to be easily found.

"Glasses?" I query rather than pulling open cabinets in search of the goblets. Without looking away from whatever is boiling in that massive pot, Talia points a wooden spoon in the general direction where I begin my hunt. Once there a two glasses of the lovely scented cabernet breathing on the counter, I sidle over to the stove to be nosy. "What are you making?"

"Collard greens," Talia smiles, never taking her eyes of the swirling mass in the pot. "I've wanted to try this for a long time." Finally, she flashes me a mischievous grin. "Your accent gave me some inspiration."

Poking her in the ribs to make her jump a bit, I sass, "cheeky."

Somehow our mutual nervousness vanishes in the face of mundane food preparation and we dance about the kitchen like old pros. Soon, there is an intimidating array of yummy things prepped all over the counters and Natalia hands me a plate. "Dig in," she invites cheerfully.

"Dear lord, woman, it's only us you're feeding. You've cooked like you expect the Miami Dolphins to stop by."

Laughing cheerfully, Natalia digs into a bowl of pasta and veggies. "No football players for me, thanks. Besides, whatever we don't eat tonight is leftovers. I like to cook and you were a wonderful excuse."

"Good enough for me," I shrug and go for the collard greens, curious as to what she will make them taste like.

There is a little bit of many tastes in this meal, like a gourmet potluck. Seafood and beef, pasta and vegetables all soothe my tastebuds and stomach. When I quiz her over the coveted collard greens, she makes me guess until I have a 'duh' moment and realize that the citrus bite is fresh key lime.

This is more fun that I've had in years.

 

++ Natalia ++

Calleigh is a pleasure to watch enjoy this meal I've worked so hard over. Throwing together this much food in less than an hour in a half is no easy feat. Luckily, I have had some practice over my years and the result has been well worth it. Besides, I wasn’t lying about the leftovers.

Eventually, Calleigh runs out of space and leans back in her chair with a groan. "I'm stuffed," she announces unnecessarily and I chuckle.

"Well move your butt to the sofa and we can hang out more comfortably. I'll be out in a minute."

While Calleigh groans her way through that ordeal, I throw the leftovers into plastic containers, load the dishwasher and pile everything else in the sink. The mindless tasks both keep me occupied and let my mind wander back to our most recent interactions.

Regardless of the morass of conflicting emotions, Calleigh is in my living room and there is no avoiding that. So I grab my wineglass, take a deep breath and prepare to go spend more time with this extraordinary woman.

To my surprise and quiet delight, Calleigh has found my favorite spot in the house. It's a corner where I managed to wedge in an overstuffed love seat, much to that interior decorator's annoyance. There is a bank of oversized windows looking over the backyard and the palm trees that fill the neighborhood.

"The light here is magical," Calleigh murmurs very softly and there's something big in my heart as I watch her smiling serenely in the diffused light of nighttime Miami.

"You should see it in daylight," says my own voice just as softly.

Rolling her head back to the headrest of the couch, Calleigh smiles, a relaxed and impossibly loving expression that makes my knees weak. "I'd like that. Come sit with me."

Anything she asks…

 

++ Calleigh ++

This is not a weak woman. Despite all the horrible things that she has been through, Natalia has remained strong. Oh sure, she's made stupid mistakes and bad things have happened to her, but the same is true for me. Because of that, I am humbled by her trust and my attraction to her is enhanced.

Sinuous and feline, Natalia comes around the sofa's edge and looks at it oddly. Giggling somewhat breathlessly, I realize that I'm in her usual spot. Her eyes tell me to stay put and she settles to the cushions beside me. Against my toes, her thigh is very warm and firm. Obviously, I'm having flashbacks of my recent sexcapades with my Vegas lover. Dammit… what the hell do I do now?

I want this woman! I really do! But this isn't like picking up a guy in a bar, where all parties know at least the basic rules. Not only are there the potentials of plain ole' rejection, but I could lose a friend, we're coworkers, I'm technically her supervisor… blah, blah, blah.

Aggravated, I grind my free hand into my left eye, trying to stave off the headache there. Soft music fills the room, the sweet sound of Sarah McLachlan's voice, crooning gently.

"You look wiped out," Talia offers softly. "Come here."

Before my rational brain can talk me out of it, I accept the offer of her open arms, plopping my wine glass on the heavy table and squirming around. There is a visceral respite in the haven of another's embrace, the flesh and bone of another body anchoring and stabilizing. Despite Natalia's slenderness, she is solid and grounding. She is also soft in ways I don't know so well, her curves very forgiving to my own. She is not content to merely tuck me under an arm, but has turned me so that my entire upper body is cuddled to her front, both of her thighs cradling my back, my head on her shoulder.

Then, this unexpected friend, and if I'm damn, damn lucky, a lover, does something extraordinary.

She simply strokes my hair, smoothing away the stress in my skull, and begins to hum quietly under her breath. No words, no pressure, no demands.

In this soft space, two tears escape my suddenly heavy eyes… and I cannot fight sleep.

Nor do I try.

 

++ Natalia ++

When I wake to the sweet strains of Path of Thorns, I realize that my multi-disk CD player has gone through at least two full albums. The soreness in my feet, still braced on the edge of the table, and my lower back concurs with my bleary brain. Yep, I'm still on the couch, twisted into an uncomfortable position, with a very asleep Calleigh draped across me.

Yawning, I fight the urge to stretch out some of the kinks and think longingly of my bed, just a room away. Unfortunately, I've obviously squirmed enough, because Calleigh makes a sleepy sound that makes me shudder with the sensuality in the small noise.

There is a mumble, the accent thick enough to render her incomprehensible, and the arm thrown haphazardly around my neck coils lazily, her nose snuffling into my throat.

Whoo boy…

I've wanted this for what I suspect is longer than I've realized. This treasured woman in my arms, her body heavy and warm against me. But we can't stay here; my back and legs can't handle it. "Calleigh," I murmur softly, nuzzling the gold hair. "Calleigh, baby, you have to wake up for a minute."

It takes a moment and a bit of childlike whining, but at last she raises her head to blink woozily at me.

"Hey there," I soothe her, once more enraptured by her warm, full smile.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"I'm not complaining. However, this slumber party needs to be relocated. I'm sure that I have something that you can sleep in."

Nodding, Calleigh unwinds and staggers to her feet, hissing and limping on what I bet are very tingly legs. Still more asleep than awake, we both use the restroom, change clothes and suddenly we are faced with the single bed.

"I can use the couch," Calleigh ventures sheepishly and misses my sharp look. "I'd head home, but…"

 

++ Calleigh ++

Oh, this a dream and nightmare all wrapped up in one big bed. The sheets are a cool blue, the heavier bedding striped and classy. But it feels like too much, the presence of Natalia and her bed overwhelming.

"Don't be silly," Natalia dismisses my misgivings. "You've been sprawled on me half the night. If it had been in our cards to try something, we'd have done it already."

Strangely, the matter-of-fact tone reassures me, and a wave of wild recklessness consumes my tired mind. Feeling loose and flirty, I turn to my companion and bat my eyelashes at her. The hug I catch her up in is accepted, her longer arms wrapping around me blissfully. "Thank you." Leaning my head back, I catch the night-dark eyes, so very, very close to mine and there will be no better time to plunge into the unknown.

Pushing up a bit onto my toes, I press my lips to Natalia's. I'm terrified right down to my bones, not because of this kiss, but because of whatever repercussions might be in store. My experimenting with Sofia was different, because neither of us really had anything to lose. But now…

My nervous internal dialogue begins to quiet.

Natalia is not pulling away.

In fact, she has pressed with her mouth to mine so that my heels are settled to the floor once more and tilted her head invitingly. After only a brief moment of thrilled shock, I wrap my hands into her lovely hair and begin to kiss her for real.

This is everything I wanted; the sensual feminine charms I was able to experiment with Sofia, but with the added depth of what I feel for Natalia.

In moments, the kiss has gone deep, curious, ravenous.

 

++ Natalia ++

Oh yes, this is what I've wanted. The press of Calleigh's soft mouth to mine is nice, but this deeper kiss, her tongue and teeth and taste, is so much more than I expected. There is a tiger living in my soul, so often forced to be a pussy cat by my checkered past. Calleigh makes no judgments on me, but manages to encourage me on all levels.

The urge to ravish her is very strong, a rare sensation, and one that I don't remember ever being so welcome before.

However, this really isn't the time. Pulling my head back, I stare into her hooded eyes, black in the dim light of the bedside lamp. Now that I know that I am welcome, I can find my way back here to her. A warm, sexy grin changes the muscles in my face and Calleigh echoes the expression.

"We," my voice, gone deep with reaction, cracks alarmingly and she smiles wider. "We need to finish that conversation, and soon, but right now we're both ready to drop with exhaustion."

"Okay," Calleigh agrees simply and amuses me by yawning in my face. Chuckling, I turn her around and give her a push at the bed. "I can behave myself for the night I suppose." The pouting tone thrills me as much as the words, but I'm right about our being exhausted. Not to mention sore from the couch as my muscles relax into the softness of the mattress.

"Much better," I murmur and smile when Calleigh scootches across the bed to curl against my side, her arm draping heavily over my waist.

"Agreed," she mumbles and sighs heavily into loose sleepiness. Her breath is warm on my neck and I am humbled by how good she feels against me.

For now, the world is still and our hormones quiet like a banked fire. Tomorrow, the sun will shine and we will figure out where all this is going. For now, we are here.

And that is enough.


	4. A Sinful Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the two couples come together for some R&R, things get really interesting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist using myself and ariestess as the proprietors of the B&B. And, yes, my nickname really is Doggie.

++ Sara ++

I've jumped many of the hurdles that have cropped up with my new relationship. Some of them were easy and some of them were ugly. Remembering a couple of rows that would have scared off a lesser being, I lean my head down just a bit to nuzzle at the blonde hair of my lover.

My lover.

I still get chills when I think of the changes this woman has wrought on my life. The loneliness is no longer a stone around my neck. It hovers close, frightening me sometimes, but the other shoe has not dropped and my fears generally remain like wolves at the edge of the firelight.

"Come sit with me, sweetie," Sofia finally groans around the fatigue and stiffness in her body. It has been a long few days and we are more than ready for a week of vacation. Frankly, I can't wait to get Sofia into a hot bath and a soft bed. However, we have guests coming in and we must wait.

Crowd sounds wake us from our doze and we both reflexively check that none of our things are missing. When our eyes meet, we giggle and stand to stretch out stiff muscles.

The attack comes out of nowhere.

With a girlish squeal of delight, a woman in white with long blonde hair streaks out of the crowd and nearly knocks Sofia ass over teakettle with her enthusiasm. It's like watching an overenthusiastic golden retriever greeting a favored human. Thoroughly amused and faintly jealous, I watch Sofia awkwardly take the charge, spinning the small woman in a half circle.

From the crowd steps a striking brunette wearing what I bet is a match to the amused smirk on my face. The blondes are talking rapidly at one another and the accent is pretty much exactly what Sofia described.

"And you're Sara!" Calleigh Duquesne's accented voice makes me look away from the approaching brunette to meet sparkling hazel-green eyes. "I've been dying to meet you."

"Likewise," I smile, liking this woman's open friendliness that somehow remains within tolerance levels to my still-prickly personal boundaries. The other brunette, hair lighter and skin darker than mine, has reached us and is immediately wrapped in a half-hug by her small companion.

"Sofia, Sara, this is Natalia Boa Vista."

 

++ Natalia ++

Honestly, I'm completely clueless where the perversity comes from, but still holding Sara's hand, I grin somewhat suggestively at Sofia. "I see your good looks have returned." Then, to wipe away that startled and growing green-eyed monster in the brown gaze, I turn the smile to Sara. "And I can see why she was, and obviously is, so into you. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sara."

That pleases the woman, turning up the corners of her serious mouth, and a shy grin is flashed at Sofia, who looks completely pleased. "Glad I let her catch me. Good to meet you both and welcome to Las Vegas."

Chuckling with pleasure, Calleigh links arms with Sofia and myself, leaving me to hook in Sara with a smile. We must be quite the sight. "Sorry about Calleigh's somewhat spastic enthusiasm," I speak casually to Sara, delighted that I can make her smile. "She's been as excited as a four-year-old on Christmas morning. This is a ridiculously long vacation for us."

"I can understand that," Sara agrees easily, beginning to relax in my loose hold on the crook of her arm. "A whole week? It's sinful."

"Later, baby," Sofia chimes in and we all laugh good-naturedly. Even the interminable wait at the luggage carousel passes with much laughter and chatter. For whatever reason, I seem to have attached myself to Sara and right now we're sitting side by side, watching our blondes.

"Should I be jealous?" Sara says out of the blue and I recognize the faint thrum of seriousness beneath the humor. It actually startles me a bit, as Sofia is so obviously smitten with the enigmatic woman. We've been making pals long distance for months now and I already know quite a lot about her.

"No," sounds more startled than I meant and she looks sharply at me. "Sofia is nuts about you. I just think…" It's a thought I've tried to put into words before and never really managed to my satisfaction. "They have a different bond. I think they have more in common then we have with them. Does that make any sense?" Now Sara is focused on me, curious and attentive. "We're all cops of one shade or another, but they've been at it longer. They've been through more on the job, both with a gun or evidence collection."

"Huh," Sara says thoughtfully to herself, eyeing Sofia and Calleigh. "And they were first, however briefly." There's no tension in her tone now and I'm relieved that is at least one thing that seems to be a non-issue.

 

++ Sofia ++

I was aware of the hot, jealous glower in my back a few times at the luggage carousel. But Sara allows me to grab her at the truck, pressing her slim body to the cool metal and drink in her kisses. That bond reestablished, we are on our way, ignoring our visitor's snickers.

The place we're headed for is one of a kind. An invite only resort nestled in at the edge of Lake Mead with some fabulous amenities and a beautiful view of the stark beauty around us. It's not a long drive and Sara amuses me by keeping herself twisted around most of the drive to chat with Cal and Natalia, playing the nickel-tour guide. Doubly amusing is that locations are intertwined with cases in her memories, no surprise there, and our guests drink it up.

Even with all of the city and suburb expansion, as we grow closer to the lake, inky darkness swallows us up. It is a moonless night, even the stars dulled by high clouds and the fight between the cool air and the warm earth. The further we drive, the less traffic there is and Natalia finally sighs wistfully, "it's so beautiful here."

In the corner of my eye, I see Sara's warm grin and I can't help but echo the expression as she curls her hand around the curve of my thigh. My smile deepens when she even goes so far as to lean over and plant a little kiss on my cheekbone. These rare kinds of spontaneous displays are for me and me alone and are very precious. A glance in the review mirror shows Calleigh cuddled up to Natalia as they both stare out at the dimly lit desert.

Thankfully, I have been to the compound, because it's a bitch to find the tiny road, especially in the dark. It's a gravel strip barely wide enough for two cars, flanked by simple brick columns and wedged in between enormous arborvitae shrubs in their natural sloppy conical shape. The mailbox flashes on one column and the address on the other as I turn onto the night-black lane.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Sara questions warily and I chuckle.

"Trust me, sweetie, this is it. I had a case here months ago and it took me several passes to find it." There's no response from the backseat and I guess that the Miami girls have dozed off. The lane may be gravel, but it is as firm and smooth as concrete, which Sara marvels at. "The owners told me that they got the idea from a trip to Alaska. They mix, I think lime, with the gravel and it acts just like concrete, but washes out with time. They fix the thing every few months, but it lets water through to the ground below." Grinning at Sara, who's listening carefully to me because I haven't had the time to tell her much about this place, I continue. "They're big time Greenies. It's pretty cool actually. Grow their own food, trade for what they need and so on. You'll like them."

As we top the rise, I stop the car to take in the view. Startling awake, Calleigh and Natalia stop their mumbling as we all took in the site. Far below us lay the vast expanse of Lake Mead, eerily reflecting the faint starlight. At its shore lay a collection of buildings gleaming with points of friendly yellow light. Tiny landscape lights at the edges of the road lead us safely through the dark and we arrive in short order.

"Sofia!" Booms the voice I've been expecting as I open the door and stiffly climb out. She gathers my much, much smaller frame in a crushing bear hug and I get the breath squeezed out of me before I'm dropped back onto my feet. "How the hell have you been? 'Bout damn time you dragged your ass out here for some R&R."

 

++ Calleigh ++

She is an enormous woman, standing what seems like a foot taller than my small stature and built like a semi-truck. Sofia grins like a kid where she is unceremoniously tucked under one thick arm. "Guys, this is Karl Meyer and her partner is EJ Dell."

One big paw is held out to Natalia, who gamely takes it and smiles warmly. Before she can speak, Karl jumps in again with her big, friendly voice, "and you must be Sara! Pleased to meet…" Our expressions have obviously registered, because the big woman trails off and gives Sofia a wry look. "Put my foot in it again, eh?"

"Quite," Sofia deadpans and ducks away to pull Sara into a half hug. "This is Sara." Karl has yet to release my lover's hand and turns her gaze away from the natives to smile warmly.

"Sorry, pretty girl. Karl Meyer, pleased to meet you."

"Natalia Boa Vista. This is a beautiful place, what I've seen of it."

"Oh, you'll see more, I assure you. Who's your lovely shadow?"

Rather than take Natalia's offered hand, I instead tuck myself beneath that arm and cuddle into her side where I belong and offer my hand. "Calleigh Duquesne. Pleased to meet you, Karl."

"Ah, you both have the looks, and in your case the lovely accent, to match your exotic names! Welcome to the Dog House. _Mi casa, su casa_."

The sweeping gesture to the big building behind us draws our eye to the heavy-looking walls that appear to be thick adobe or something similar. From the great doors at the entrance steps another woman, small, round and with a friendly smile that puts all at ease. "Stop scaring the guests, Doggie," she admonishes in a tone that matches the smile.

This is EJ Dell and introductions are once more traded as a pair of healthy-looking young people trot out to the car and attack our piles of luggage. I'm startled by their unorthodox appearance, the young woman with her dyed blue hair and Goth makeup and the young man with tattoos and facial piercing. But I am distracted away from them by two announcements I've been dying to hear.

"Well, you four have probably had a long day and you look tired," EJ announces as we move to follow our luggage. "Do you need something to eat? Maybe a nightcap? Or just your rooms?"

Amusingly, it's Sara's stomach that makes the decision for us.

 

++ Sara ++

The horrible noise that growls its way out of my gut makes everyone chortle, but not unkindly. We are escorted to a warmly decorated dining room that might sit fifty at full capacity, but I'm not entirely certain. Karl shoos EJ off to sit with us and heads to a long, low counter.

"This room is beautiful," Natalia comments as she wiggles herself into the overstuffed banquette and throws an arm around Calleigh's shoulders. "And the décor is something else."

Indeed, it is. There are influences from all sorts of backgrounds, along with a few I cannot even guess at. While EJ regales us with the basics of the room, I cuddle into Sofia's arm, returning her affectionate smile. This place feels safe with no prying eyes to wonder at our recent closeness, no one to make judgments or hurt us because of our love.

Fairly quickly, Karl returns with a stack of plates in one hand, the top one piled with plain old sandwiches, and a second, single plate that she gently sets in front of me. "Vegetarian," she chuckles and flashes Sofia a cheeky grin. "See? I listen." While EJ distributes plates to the others, Karl points to the various sandwiches, naming them, "egg salad, roast beef, turkey and chicken salad. Dig in. Anyone for some water or a glass of wine?"

There are tasty sprouts, grilled portabella mushrooms, lettuce, tomato, a tangy dressing and something crunchy I think might be pine nuts confined between two squishy slices of French bread. Humming happily, I tear into the thing and my stomach quiets. Several bottles of wine with colorful stoppers and six goblets have appeared during my food zone-out and I explore the labels. Not wanting to pour from each bottle, and knowing squat about wine, I defer to Calleigh's judgment and the offer to taste both from her glass as well as Natalia's. Then Karl offers her white, explaining that it’s a dessert wine and I might like it.

Blown away by the sweet, complex flavor, I go for the bottle marked 'muscato' and I'm good for the night.

Not so long ago, this kind of peaceful tranquility would have been utterly foreign to me. Particularly in a group of complete strangers! But here I am, leaning happily on Sofia's shoulder and following along, even periodically joining in.

But one too many yawns finally makes me grab Sofia's glass as it tips dangerously. "Okay, detective," I tease, "time for bed." That's the signal for the night to end and Karl leads the four of us down a long hallway and up a flight of roughly carved stairs.

"Here you are," she says and opens a set of double doors with a flourish. Later, I will ogle the simple yet opulent living space, but right now I'm just too damn tired. There is a bedroom on either side of the big central space and Karl laughs evilly as she shows us the doors and explains the unusually thick walls of the building. "This is a straw bale home and the doors are insulated reclaimed wood. So the soundproofing is nearly impenetrable. Enjoy yourselves!"

So we separate with mumbled 'goodnights' and I manage to force Sofia to brush her teeth beside me before we strip naked and fall into the big bed.

 

++ Natalia ++

Grumbling irritably, Calleigh squirms around to bury her face into the crook of my shoulder, waking me. For a moment, I'm confused and a touch of fear coils in my belly. Then I remember where we are and why, relaxing into the soft bed. Diffused light floods the large room, the gauzy curtains fluttering in the dry breeze from the windows.

Even in this diffused morning glow, I can see what Sofia meant about the light here being different. After a quick glance around the room I barely took in last night, I turn my attention to my lover.

Calleigh's face may be hidden for the moment, but I am content to trail my gaze over her curves and feel the silkiness of her skin and the soft rasp of her pubes on my thigh. Another restless squirm clues me in that Calleigh must be close to waking and what better way to begin our vacation?

Those amazing eyes flutter open as I roll her to her back, half covering her smaller body with my own. "Good morning," I purr softly, rubbing our noses together, kitty-like.

"Good morning," she rumbles with her voice gravelly and fuzzy with sleep. Even after many mornings hearing her sleep-rough voice, I never tire of the sexiness of it. So I continue the morning salutations with a light kiss that Calleigh will have none of, her hands winding into my hair, body stirring against mine, the low groan in her chest making my heart race. Well then!

There are many things I love about this singular woman. Her mind and body and dedication, her smile and the way she moans my name, the intent look in her eye when she's concentrating, her tenderness and kick-ass, don't fuck with me fire. All of these things and more I pour into the dedication of my mouth and hands and skin as I kiss her mouth, her face, the hills and valleys of her small, compact frame. Warm and delicious, I suckle at her fair skin, once more delighting in the slow sex flush that paints her rosy and wanton.

Despite Calleigh's rising impatience with me, I take my dear, sweet time with this seduction. It's a lovely morning of the first day of a long vacation and I am in no hurry. By the time I get to that silky treasure between her legs, I think she might forgive me as I settle in to make her scream for it.

 

++ Sofia ++

Startled, I jerk my head up from the unfamiliar bed and tune in my ears for the sound that disturbed me.

After an alert moment, I start chuckling. Sounds like Natalia has gotten a jump on the day! Good for her. That draws my eye to the sprawled body halfway across the king-sized bed.

Sara is asleep in her stomach, one leg drawn up, dark hair fanned over the white pillow, body gleaming with slender health. Lately, we've been really good about ensuring that one another eats regularly and decent stuff too. There's a slight, softer layer to her that has been a bitch to accomplish but makes her look so vibrant and healthy. Oh sure, she's still slender, but she no longer looks so frail.

In fact, the lines of fine girl muscles in her back make me wild. Sara knows this of course, and enjoys making me want her. So there's no point to fighting the urge and I carefully slither closer to this woman I love so dearly. It's not easy to sneak up on Sara, as she has a well developed sense of self-preservation. I know some of the story, but I also know better than to pressure her for more than she is willing to share on her own timeline and no one else's.

Pressing my lips to the shallow groove of Sara's spine, I curl my hand around her hip to reassure her that it's me behind her. For the moment I have her asleep and vulnerable in my hands. Good, I'll have more time to make this a memorable seduction. It's no surprise that Sara has a difficult time being completely open to the strength of pleasure that she can feel. I don't take it at all personally, but the several times she has allowed herself to open completely to me have been magic.

I have a feeling that this might be lucky number five.

Gentle but sensuously persistent, I kiss my way across her back, stroking her hip, thigh and soft belly in accompaniment. At some point Sara moves from sleep to wakefulness, her soft moans low and uninhibited. That right thigh, bent up in her sleep, moves away further as she flattens to her belly, hips tilted up to give me easy access.

"Good morning, my love," I murmur into her sharply defined narrow hip, my wandering hand tracing the curve of her thigh to slip between. Kissing my way back up her body, I tickle my blunt fingernails through the scratchiness of her pubic hair, delighted to feel how swollen and eager she is. "My sweet, lovely girl," I further entice, knowing that she hears every sound I make, even if she doesn't register it in real time. If I say something stupid, she teases me about it later. "I woke to see you sprawled in the sunshine and I couldn't resist." Sara jumps and whines as I find her wetness with tender fingertips. "I wanted you in the worst way, wanted you hungry and needy and hot." I have never grown used to the grasp of her body's most vulnerable place around my loving fingers. Wet and hot and vibrant, she grips my digits within her like a hug.

"Sofia," Sara moans softly, pressing her hips back into me. "Please. I need you,"

Well then, who am I to argue? Beginning to thrust shallowly, I increase the pressure of my kisses on her back, but stay gentle. Anything even remotely resembling a little rough must be face to face or her demons are likely to surface. Once again, Sara's surprisingly honesty in our relationship has helped me to avoid such minefields.

Her hand is in my hair now, gripping the strands tightly as I caress her wet pussy with my hand and keep my body pressed as close as I can. Some part of her brain remembers that I have limited access to her clit at this angle and I'm delighted to feel her fingers helping out.

Soon, jerking and shaking, her breath heavy, my Sara climaxes, pleasure racing away from the tight clench of her inner muscles on my fingers. "I love you," I whisper to her skin as she trembles down from the high, loosing her hold on my hair to stroke my skull as best she can.

"Oh Sofia," she moans, low and soft, her voice soft and with no barriers to her strong and scarred soul.

I am the luckiest damn woman in the world.

 

++ Calleigh ++

Very relaxed and buzzing with good sex hormones, I have foregone the big bathtub for a shower. My empty stomach will not allow me the luxury of a long soak, but I make a promise to get to that soon. Humming happily as I luxuriate in the hot spray, I smile when I catch familiar movement in the corner of my eye.

Whirling, I strike a seductive pose and smile wickedly at my taller lover. "Care to join me? I'll wash your back."

Feigning vague disinterest, Natalia steps around the corner of the glass block wall and shrugs, "yeah, I suppose we should conserve water out here in the desert."

"Oh come here, you," I scold and reach out to pull her naked body to mine. For a moment, I just hold her close, enjoying the contact. "I'm glad I'm with you."

"Me too, Cal," she murmurs against my ear, making me smile. I have no objections to the sappiness, but I feel that I owe us both a lovely payback for this morning's wake up call.

"Turn around," I demand, stepping back. Smiling enigmatically, Natalia does as ordered, seductively sweeping her hair up into her hands to expose her back and neck. The way she makes me feel…

Since I remembered to bring in our favorite apricot body wash, I begin with those lovely exposed shoulders, trailing my open hands over her curves with such very serious sensuousness. This woman is a classic beauty from crown to toes. It startles me sometimes, her dedication to the two of us and her disbelief in her own beauty. She is so perfectly formed, so symmetrical and lean. Couple the good looks with her sharp mind and sunny disposition, and really, how on earth can I do anything but adore her?

Shaking off the mental rambling, I kiss her skin, tasting water and the faint fruity tang of the wash overlaying the flavor of her. Stepping into Natalia's back, I slither my hands over her belly and ribs, outline the curves of her fine breasts, caressing the taut nipples. Hands pressed to the walls of the oversized shower, Natalia is breathing hard now. "Cal," she whispers. "I need you…"

"Can you stay up, baby?" I tease, nudging her feet to shoulder width apart. "So I can finish frisking you?"

Groaning at the joke as much as my hands once more caressing over her breasts, Natalia doesn't reply, but she's not much of a talker during sex. There are times that I can appreciate the unique bonuses of my smaller stature and this is one of them. Sure, the woman only has four inches on me, but I can certainly take advantage of every one of them!

Ducking around to her front, I order, "keep your hands where they are," and concentrate on pleasuring her. This is an interesting feat, one that we haven't tried before as neither of us has a big enough shower at home to prevent an accident. Fortunately, I know that Natalia is already very turned on and she won't have to concentrate for very long on keeping her feet.

Suckling at one fine nipple, I watch her arms tremble, fingers white against the glass blocks. My hands trail down her flat belly to the shallow grooves bracketed between her belly button and hip bones. I know how this is a hot spot where her skin is pulled tautly over tense abdominal muscles. Once more, she breathes my name, her head dropping forward to press kisses to my crown.

It's sweet and sexy and hot to brush my open hands over her belly and abdomen, fingers tangling into her dark pubes to find the ripe secrets below. Though her body hardly has secrets from me any longer! Stifling inappropriate laughter, I raise my head from my slightly stooped position to catch her lips with mine as I slide into her copious wet.

Natalia sucks air through the kiss, the vulnerable, reflexive movement making me feel ten feet tall. Grunting in time to the slow thrust of my hand in her groin, she pants and trembles, hands still obediently pressed painfully tight to the supporting wall. Huffing and whimpering, the wave of pleasure breaks over her shaking body, every muscle gone tight, teeth bared against my soft mouth.

"That's my girl," I praise softly as she begins to sag into me and I hug her close.

 

++ Sara ++

This bed is great. I'm going to have to ask Karl or EJ where they got it. Still buzzed from Sofia's sneak attack, I'm content for now to sprawl across the crisp sheets and bask in the rising heat from the open windows and the lovely high from my lover's touch. I feel languorous and lazy and well-loved. Sofia makes me feel so beautiful and so desirable that the demons of my youth are often quieted in her presence.

It's one of the best perks of her place in my new life. Seriously, I feel like a new woman with her.

The sensation of an appreciated and welcome gaze trailing possessively over my sprawled body wakes me from a doze and I can't help but smile.

"Damn, you look good enough to eat," Sofia observes in a flat tone that one might misinterpret as businesslike. But I know better. The bed shifts with Sofia's weight and I do my best to swallow my smile and keep my eyes closed. "Playing coy?" she teases and I squawk at the brush of wet hair over my warm skin.

"Sofia!" I whine and try to wiggle away, making her laugh. In a moment, I am pinned by her smaller body, her skin cool from the shower, warming immediately where we touch. Then her wet crotch registers against my belly and I grin seductively. "Why, Sofia, I think that you need some good lovin'."

"Oh yes ma'am," she says back in just as teasing a tone, but there is honest need woven through the words.

"Since you probably brushed your teeth," I say conversationally, trailing my hands up her thighs and relishing the trembles in the powerful muscles. "And I, of course have not, I'll make you a deal. Crawl that fine ass up here and we'll see if we can make those dogs outside howl along, hmmm?"

Firing me a wry look that makes me giggle, Sofia eagerly obeys and is quickly straddling my head. This is a favorite of ours, oral sex, as Sofia is not at all keen on penetration under most circumstances. No problem for me, as she is my first woman lover and all my tricks were taught to me by her. There are many ways to get her off!

Stroking hips and thighs and back, I get Sofia a little more wiggly and desperate, lightly blowing across her erect clit. She's learned to be patient and not press down until I'm ready rather than break up the mood. As she has no patience whatsoever with being teased, that was the first lesson with me as teacher. So, she waits as I stroke her fine skin and watch the surfaces of her groin swell and darken with need. Love it…

As usual, she is tangy and soft and I lave attention over every inch of her crotch, eyes closed with concentration. After a minute of getting her more worked up, I tuck the webbing of my thumb against the crack of her ass so that I can tease my thumb at the entrance to her pussy. That word took me some time to get used to, having heard it so often used derogatorily, but I kind of like it now. At least for my lover's soft spot!

Hips undulating, Sofia whispers under her breath and I catch my name mixed in with the gibberish, sucking at her with intent now. The orgasm makes her muscles tense, her body pressing heavily at me, nearly suffocating, and I slip just the first joint of my thumb into the tight grip of her pussy to bask in the steady, powerful contractions. As she's never asked me to knock it off, she either never notices or doesn't care.

Suckling gently now, I let Sofia relax, her breath deep and steady, my name a caress as she half collapses over my trapped head. Early on, she'd scare me a bit with her body so close to completely suffocating me. I've learned that she is always aware of where I am and what I am doing. Rather than feel trapped by her watching over me, I've learned to relish it, as she never gets too pushy about it unless I'm in danger.

Sighing heavily, Sofia manages to get her legs to cooperate long enough to get our bodies aligned before collapsing on top of me. Nose to nose, she smiles softly and says, "guess we'll need a shower now, huh?"

My laughter is completely authentic.

 

++ Natalia ++

There's a definite appeal to this life with no clocks or computers or phones or televisions. Oh sure, Karl and EJ have a media room with all the modern electronics, but it's a special trip to an entire separate part of the oversized house and just too much damn trouble for the most part. We're on our third day of The Dog House and loving every minute of it. At the moment, I'm sprawled lazily in the endless sunlight in nothing more than a skimpy thong, working on a tan. The fairer three fourths of our little pack of four are at a nearby table playing cards and chattering.

A shadow suddenly appears over my face and I squint open my eyes. "Tease," Sara chuckles and I can't find it in me to be embarrassed of my nearly complete nudity. "Would you like to go hang on in town for an evening? We've been bantering the idea around." Yawning and stretching like a cat, I sigh and contemplate the idea. After more than several long moments pass, Sara laughs. "Geez Tali, we're talking about a night in the City of Sin, not the State of the Union Address. Are you in or what?"

"I suppose I really should partake of your local sins," I drawl and Sara throws up her hands in mock exasperation. Both of us laugh as I smack her in the knee and struggle to my feet. As my vision swims and my inner ear briefly forgets which way is up, I think I might have been a little too lazy. Instantly, there are slender, strong arms around my waist and I'm held close.

"Whoa girl," Sara exclaims and grips me tight as my brain and body reestablish communication. "You okay?"

Lightheaded, I cling to this treasured new friend and abruptly realize that I have never been this close to another woman outside of Calleigh.

And never dressed like this…

Guiltily aroused, I pull away and rub my eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay. I think I just had too much sun." Patting Sara's arm awkwardly, I move off to drop a quick kiss on Calleigh and escape. "Just give me a few minutes to shower and change."

My mind is awhirl with conflicting signals. I'm not attracted to Sara! I'm not!

But a favored quote from Shakespeare mocks me.

The lady doth protest too much.

 

++ Sofia ++

"Hey Sar," I call to my confused-looking lover and she obediently trots over. "Could you go check with Karl or EJ to see if we need to do anything special to get in late? Y'know, just in case we get in late."

"Sure," she replies and I hope that slightly weirded-out look on her face fades quickly. Grabbing her hand, I tug her into my lap to be kissed and fussed over before sending her off.

That leaves Calleigh and me alone. Nonchalantly, I turn my head to her and casually say, "so, you caught that, huh?"

There's a distinctly wicked glint in Calleigh's smile as she settles herself more comfortably in the seat. "Perhaps. But you can't blame Natalia for being curious. Neither of the brunettes had the chance to explore before us."

There's no censure in her tone, so I feel no need to bristle, though I certainly see her point. "Be sexy to watch."

Green eyes ponder me seriously for such a long moment that I wish I hadn't said it. Then Calleigh Duquesne surprises me once again by chuckling heartily, the sound morphing into a full-throated, delighted laugh. In moments we are both cracking up at the sudden twist in this group of friendships.

When we do finally wind down, Calleigh is sprawled limply back in her seat and I am perversely reminded of our fling in Miami. "It would be sexy," she comments thoughtfully and stretches luxuriously. "I need to make a habit of doing this on a regular basis."

"What?" I tease. "Screwing off? Or making dirty jokes about our girlfriends?"

Her sour look makes me giggle again. "Smartass," she admonishes primly and I dissolve into laughter again.

Sara's look of unfettered curiosity when she returns is enough to set us off once again.

 

++ Calleigh ++

Miami is a huge city, sparkling and vibrant and sexy.

But Las Vegas has a feel that is unique to it. I have been in many cities, all of them in the east or south, and my first taste of the Wild West is quite intoxicating. Like proper tour guides, Sofia and Sara indulge Natalia and me in ogling the massive hotel complexes along The Strip. I'm torn between Caesar's Palace, The Bellagio and The Venetian. Finally Natalia tires of my vacillating and orders Sofia to pull into the valet parking of the Bellagio. The earlier laugh attack returns and the brunettes share a look of fond endurance at our blonde antics.

Excited at seeing this landmark, I grab Sara's arm, as she's the closest and drag her through the massive bank of doors leading to the grand interior. The place is every inch as magnificent as I expected and I feel like a happy kid at Disneyland. Sara just smiles indulgently at seeing this building through my eyes. Bet she's been here before, but with a forensics kit in hand. Well, I will make the native girls enjoy themselves or make a fool of myself trying!

We wander like tourists, even dropping into Prada for a pair of pumps that fit me like a glove. As I preen in the mirror, the look on the faces of the other three make the price tag worth it. We watch the dancing fountains, cuddled up with our other halves, and walk the extensive gardens and pools. Eventually Natalia protests tiredness, for which Sofia gives her shit about being a wussy lab tech. That dissolves us into acting like hyper teenagers, until Natalia is enraptured by the tank of jellyfish in a restaurant named 'Shintaro'.

Since I'm in the mood to keep flirting, I imperiously claim the spot between the two brunettes, Sofia on Sara's other side. The chefs make us fresh sushi and other delicate nibbles that delight the palate. Sara seems unfazed by my incessant touchy-feely mood today. Even in this happy, gregarious mood, Sara is by far the quietest of the four of us, her intensity and introversion as much a part of her as her rich eyes and the cute gap between her front teeth.

Needless to say, I'm very curious.

 

++ Sara ++

It has been a strange day. While I may not be the most socially adept woman on the planet, even I can tell that Calleigh is flirting outrageously with me. Sure, it took awhile to figure out, but I've got it now. In all honesty, I kinda like it, this attention from another woman. Sure, I'm ecstatically happy with Sofia, but my ego is certainly enjoying the stroking.

Out of the corner of my eye I catch Sofia returning from visiting the bathroom and she pauses to lean close to Natalia's ear to presumably whisper something. The darker woman jumps a bit in surprise, but relaxes and listens carefully, her mouth curling in a bashfully sweet grin. It's a snapshot of intimacy that gets me curious; Sofia leaning over the seated Natalia with one hand on the chair, bodies flirtatiously close.

Are they doing what I think they might be doing?

With a gentle touch between Natalia's shoulder blades, Sofia returns to her chair behind me and I smile when she props her chin on my shoulder. "Hey babe," she purrs softly and I feel the zing of attraction once again. Turning my head, I nuzzle the blonde tresses and speak for her ears alone.

"You tow heads are awfully flirty today."

"Sorry," she giggles guiltily, pressing in as close as she can, hands on my waist and thigh. "It's just hot and I'm being a little stupid."

Now, the hotel is typically well air-conditioned, so she certainly isn't talking about the air being hot… and that leaves the flirting.

She's right of course, it is hot, this playful teasing back and forth. It's naughty and illicit and… fun.

But would it be okay?

A strange look passes over Natalia's face and she abruptly jumps up to press a quick peck to Calleigh before saying brightly, "well, I need to step out for a sec. Sara, come with me."

Now things should get very interesting indeed.

 

++ Natalia ++

It's not so much an order as an entreaty that she really needs to agree to. They all look startled for a moment, then Sara smirks in understanding and disengages from Sofia, also with a quick kiss. "Stay," she murmurs. "We'll be back. You two catch up some more."

When Sara reaches for me, I have an insane moment of wondering if I'm going to get grabbed and kissed. Dammit, all this titillating is getting to me. The smirk informs me that the thought is written all over my face. Instead, Sara grabs my shoulder, spins me and marches me from the restaurant.

As we spill into the main walkway, Sara lets me go and doubles over laughing. As reticent as she has normally been, this unfettered joy is a delight and I smile widely at her merriment. "That was priceless," Sara finally giggles, standing to throw an arm over my shoulders. With a tug, I'm tucked against this unfamiliar slender body and we're lazily wandering away from the restaurant. "So, what can I do for you?"

Flashing my taller companion a mockingly sour look, I whine, "oh, don't make me say it."

Once more, Sara laughs freely, gripping me a headlock for a long moment. Abruptly she speaks in a sober tone, amusement still thrumming beneath. "It's an intriguing prospect. After all, neither of us got to experiment."

And here's the chance, the crossroads, the point where I find out if I'm a man or a mouse… so to speak.

Like an answer to a prayer from the carnal gods, a secluded little alcove halfway behind a potted palm catches the corner of my eye and I'm yanking Sara that way before I can think twice. Some wild, perverse instinct has taken control of my saner self and in a moment my body thumps to the dark wall, my grip on Sara pulling her close. One arm around the tall woman's neck, the other settled tentatively at her waist, her hands braced on the wall, we remain for a moment frozen with indecision.

Swallowing a riot of nerves, I whisper hoarsely, "find out if they're right. Kiss me."

The madness is contagious, because Sara pauses for a few long heartbeats, dark eyes unfathomable, before she gives into the invitation of my words, my encircling arm, the pliability of my body against hers.

Evidence gathering has rarely been so fun!

 

++ Sofia ++

They've been gone awhile and Calleigh and I have fallen into an uncomfortable quiet. Neither of us wants to talk about it, but we can't put if off forever.

"Did we go too far?"

Guess Cal is the brave one. Her voice is soft and mournful, her expression classically hang-dog. Flagging the server down, I order a MGD and Calleigh adds a glass of whatever the house white wine is.

"I don't know," I finally answer the earlier question, scrubbing my hands over my face and rubbing my neck. The playful flirting had been fun, but now I'm in idiot girlfriend mode, scared half to death that I've annoyed Sara. Calleigh's expression mirrors my feelings perfectly.

We've just started getting into the groove of alcohol and pity when the brunettes return. Like desperate, loyal dogs, Calleigh and I perk right up, our attention riveted.

Something has changed in the last twenty minutes or so. Side by side Sara and Natalia stand with something mysterious and compelling in their not-quite-matching dark gazes.

Fumbling with my wallet, I dig out my credit card and tear my gaze away from Sara's to search desperately for the server. It's an interminable few minutes later that I scrawl my signature on the sheet, slap on a hefty tip and grab a frozen Calleigh to return to our womenfolk.

Up close, they are disheveled and taut with a nervous energy that takes a moment to register. My steps slow as I process that information and my lizard brain sits up and takes notice. Natalia's makeup is smudged badly and the energy radiating along Sara's nerves is blissfully familiar to me.

Unceremoniously grabbing a handful of my shirt and Calleigh's, Sara yanks us away from the doorway, Natalia close behind us.

"There's a room booked upstairs," Sara hisses, her voice low and almost threatening. It's a hell of a turn-on and I shiver in erotic reaction to this side of her I've never seen before. "This is a one shot and we all have to be sure we know what the hell we're doing if we do this."

In the corner of my eye, I see that her thumb is gently rubbing the thrust of Calleigh's collarbone beside the clenched fist.

Oh… oh my.

 

++ Calleigh ++

Well then! It appears that the experiment has moved to the next stage of trials. Natalia's familiar curves are pressed lightly into my back, one hand sliding to my waist, her breath heavy on my neck. After Sara explains what's going on, my whole body tensing in pleasant reaction to the building group seduction, Sofia jumps and her eyes skitter over towards me again.

Wonder if that is in reaction to wherever Nat's other hand is?

I guess the old clichés about this town are correct, because I'm ready to try anything now.

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas," I quip with a shrug and they all stare at me for a long moment.

Sofia breaks first with a strangled snort of amusement, echoed by Sara's look of fond annoyance and Natalia's chuckle. Releasing our shirts, Sara hooks one hand into the front of Sofia's pants and drags the woman in her wake.

"C'mon, my Lily," Natalia enthuses quietly, giving me a light push to follow. "You're in for a treat."

As we wind our way through the cavernous hotel, we fall into our two couplings, walking hand in hand. There's a strange energy powering Sara's lithe body, making her practically vibrate with it. At the elevator, Sofia jerks Sara's hand hard enough to get the tall woman's attention and she sees something in the other woman's expression that relaxes her. As we wait the few moments for the car to arrive, Sara rests her head on Sofia's shoulder. It is a touching sight.

The elevator ride is a quiet one, the other passengers ignoring us, and I cling hard to Natalia's hand. The caress of her fingers on my back is soothing and distracting all at once. Sara hesitates at a door, a key card in hand. "It's okay, baby," Sofia murmurs, kissing her softly but thoroughly while stealing the card. I find that I have a voyeuristic streak that I have been unaware of until now, watching them hungrily while Nat trails teasing hands over my tightening flesh. They lead the way into the room, we follow, still watching.

Then Sara turns that burning dark gaze to me and I swallow hard. She is a very intense woman and I like that, letting the heat wash over me. The funniest bashful look spreads over Sara's face, reminding me for all the world like a child wanting to ask a strange adult a somewhat inappropriate question.

The flickering gaze gives her away.

 

++ Sofia ++

With the most evil, sweet grin, Calleigh dramatically whirls away from where Sara stands just close enough that she could reach out and touch. Coyly, the small woman begins to sway to some tune only she can hear, lazily skimming her hands up her body to run them into that luxurious mane of honey colored hair.

Quietly, almost tentatively, Natalia creeps around that unfolding drama as I plop myself down onto the only bed in the room, a massive California king. She is a strikingly beautiful woman, perhaps the truest 'classic beauty' in this group. With her gently symmetrical features, perfectly matched coloring and terrific figure, she is a head-turner. We share a grin, only uncomfortable because of the strange and changing emotions in the room before returning our attention to the other two.

Hesitantly but irresistibly, Sara is drawn to the mass of sparkling hair, so much more luxurious than my own more businesslike mane. I am caught by the familiar, competent, sensual hands teasing through the strands, toying with them experimentally. The touch is sensuous and I can just see the corner of the sweet smile on my baby's face.

Little delights like this thrill Sara. Often I feel that the simple things are far more valuable to her than the big stuff. She a sensuous creature, my Sara, once one gets past her boundaries to the sweet girl-woman within. Calleigh shows an instinctual knowledge of that and steps back just a bit, so that Sara can really get into that waterfall of golden strands.

Well, my baby's in good hands and I have a very interesting prospect seated close enough that our knees and lower thighs touch. Leaning back on my hands presses her shoulder into the side of my tit, getting Natalia's attention. The shy smile is back, but there's a definite coy edge to it now. On a whim I purse my lips and direct a hot stream of air directly at her ear.

Jerking around in shock, Natalia gasps and gapes at me in outrage. It's too damn much and I start cracking up, flopping onto the bed. "You," she growls threateningly, making me laugh harder. I expect to be pounced on and Natalia does one better, moving to straddle my hips and press her weight into my shoulders.

Aw, fuck it, we're here to experiment, right?

A tug on Natalia's elbows gets me my third taste of a woman.

 

++ Sara ++

I have no idea what it is with Calleigh's hair, but I am fascinated. Heavy, silky and dense, it seems to play back with my curious fingers, spilling over my palms and forearms. A movement of Calleigh's body, I'd nearly forgotten the mass was connected, presses her lower neck into the curve of my fingers. The invitation is obvious and I instinctually press my fingers through the strands to feel the shape of her flesh beneath.

When I press carefully into the strong neck muscles, Calleigh makes an extraordinary sound, low in her throat. Wrapping my hands around the curve where shoulders meet neck, I caress more, watching the blonde head loll off to the right with a groan.

Dare I?

I hear Natalia's outraged complaint and Sofia's laughter, looking over to watch another woman kiss the one that belongs to me.

For a long moment, I am trapped there by conflicting feelings. It's hot, watching sexy Natalia arched over Sofia's prone body, hints of the kiss flashing through the fall of caramel colored hair, soft sounds of their kissing caressing my ears.

"Sara?"

Startled by Calleigh's voice, my eyes jerk back as the luxurious warmth holding my hands captive slides away, catching a bit as she turns to me. Reaching up to grasp my bereft hands in her smaller ones, Calleigh smiles a lovely, warm smile that relaxes me.

"Sweetie, you don't have to do anything," she murmurs softly, the southern accent thick and caressing. Then her smile turns a little shy, gold eyelashes batting playfully. "But I have to confess that I find your height awfully sexy."

"Really?" I blurt, startled by the information, taking a better look at her small stature, standing so close to my tall body. She's curvier than I, with rounded cheekbones and big, expressive eyes that look very, very green right now. "You have gorgeous eyes."

When I let go of my nerves, Calleigh meets me halfway, curling a hand to the back of my neck and not hesitating in the slightest into this first curious kiss.

 

++ Natalia ++

Today, I have kissed three women. Shocking certainly, but my libido seems to have completely taken over my common sense. Even now, I willingly allow Sofia to roll me, our ravenous mouths never separating. Truth be told, I like being on the bottom, but Calleigh's smaller stature can make this awkward.

But I'm a good fit with Sofia, who is just my height and built stronger than I. Solid and active, she sprawls across my softer body, one firm thigh tucked up against my femoral arteries and the pool of heat between them.

A startled girlie squeak from Calleigh makes Sofia and I pause to look over and enjoy the view for a long moment. Sara looms over my small lover; that curvaceous body pressed tight to the more angular frame of the tall CSI. Bent back almost dangerously, blonde hair waterfalling towards the floor, Calleigh clings like a burr to Sara, one leg wrapped around slender hips.

"Damn, that's hot," Sofia murmurs and wiggles a bit so that she can rest her head under my chin and watch. Lazy hands drift over one another, making me feel very sensuous and relaxed.

An urgent, muffled sound from Calleigh piques my concern and Sara jerks her head back as though bitten. "S… sorry," the brunette stammers and my lover stops the words with an elegant finger.

"Shhh, it's okay. I just need to lie down before I fall down. God you're good at that. Come on."

There's a squawk from Sara as Calleigh walks her to the bed and shoves her over. Swooning dramatically, Calleigh collapses so that she rests against the pile of bodies.

"Oh Sofie," she sighs, "you get that all the time? Wow."

Reaching out to stroke Sara's hair, I kiss my girl and feel Sofia's body against me. The pile is becoming restless with hands and mouths and there's barely telling who is who.

It's rapidly getting to the point where none of us care.

 

++ Sofia ++

Giving Natalia a squeeze, I gently wiggle away from her body and shift over to sprawl against Sara's side. Tenderly, I caress her belly and chin, holding the glazed brown eyes. "Hey baby," my low purr gets Sara's attention and she responds to the playful Eskimo kiss, our lips barely brushing. "You look so impossibly sexy right now."

"Really?" Sara whispers, her guileless eyes locked with mine. Radiating love and affection, I smile and the hand on her belly grows friendlier.

"Oh Sara, you are always amazing to me. Always." My hand slides beneath her shirt to trace over that soft belly and tease at the waistband of her pants. "There are days I can barely restrain myself from dragging you off to a dark corner of a crime scene and contaminating some evidence."

There is a chorus of snorting giggles at the cheesy line, but I have succeeded in my plan to relax Sara and get her sharp mind back in on the action. One long-fingered hand covers mine, drawing it up to cover a soft breast I know well. "Need you," Sara breathes against my mouth before kissing me with such intensity that I wonder if I've lost brain cells. "Let's do this."

The playful tone snaps the combined energies of our four libidos into a combined force once more. In a flurry of activity, the group of us caress and kiss our way through stripping to advanced stages of undress.

Once more blanketing my Sara's lanky body with my own, I kiss her like no one else in the universe exists. Both of us twitch and tickle at the additional stimulation of our friends, kisses and touches and the tickle of hair and soft skin adding to the burn.

Sara is alive beneath me, gasping and groaning, whispering my name, arching like a happy cat in sunshine. Her hands wander from me to our temporary lovers, movements disjointed. Sitting up, I coax at Natalia to help me out with a sensation I hope to feel myself, with two mouths at Sara's erect nipples. A tap at Calleigh's soft crown earns me an evil grin and I remember how talented that mouth is, wanting Sara to get the whole experience.

 

++ Calleigh ++

Half surprised and half gratified, I read the silent request in Sofia's eyes and her touch on my head. Quickly making my way down between Sara's legs, because her noises tell me she's pretty close to an intense climax, I kneel on the floor and wriggle up between those long, long legs.

Sara's happy squeal mingles with my pleased hum as I dive in, running my tongue over the differing textures of her dripping groin. There may be minimalist qualities to her lithe body, but the lushness of her flower belies that.

One long-fingered hand clutches at the silky material of Sofia's panties, where she still straddles Sara's hips, preventing that hand from getting to me. But I wrap my arm around her flexing leg and intertwine my fingers with this new lover's. Since Sara's hips are effectively anchored by Sofia's weight, I let my other hand snake out to tease over Natalia's familiar curves.

"That's my girl," Sofia croons lovingly as Sara's voice goes squeaky. "Let it go, you're safe, I'm here. Let it go. My beautiful Sara…" The adoring litany continues for another long minute where I suckle at everything I can reach, nipping at a femoral artery, then concentrating on the new shape of the firm clit as Sara starts to tremble in earnest.

It’s a high-pitched, hoarse whine that signals the pulsing climax that rattles Sara's body. Crushing my fingers, she rides it out and I almost wish that I could see her face. Sensing my brunette's growing desperation, I quickly move that wandering hand to impale her with no warning, sliding easily in the warm slick of her. Even as Sara calms, Natalia is revving up and I'm doing my best to ignore the ache between my own legs.

Crooning to Sara, Sofia pauses for a long moment before moving to face her body away from Nat's, kissing that gasping mouth upside-down. That lets Sara to grab a healthy handful of my locks, tugging hard enough to get me even more turned on and I'm surprised and gratified when her long body tenses again, her expression fierce as she stares down at me.

This is a unique experience, making love to two women simultaneously and I can't help but feel incredibly grateful for these stolen moments.

 

++ Sara ++

Some part of my brain registers the strangeness and the visceral turn-on of Calleigh's green eyes, staring at me through the curls of my pubes, her mouth wreaking havoc with my nervous system. It's coming again and I'm distantly impressed that I'm coming again, reaching above my head to grab the comforter, back arching almost painfully.

Natalia whimpers along with my grunting climax, eyes screwed shut, relishing Sofia's loving chuckle. Dizzily, I watch as Calleigh's hand never slows in plundering Natalia's pussy, even as she climbs up my body far enough to rest her head on my solar plexus. It gives me a chance to give her a hug and relish the warm silk of all that hair on my skin.

"Thank you," I breathe and watch her smile before Natalia's sounds become distracting.

Gathering my strength, I push at Calleigh so that she has to move, briefly losing contact with Natalia, who whines pitifully. Watching the blonde's pale fingers move amidst the dark curls and swollen, slick skin, I get an evil idea. Still shaken from my own orgasms, I decide to play into Nat's sexual pussycat side. Kneeling between her raised knees, I grab her ankles and scoot in close to where Calleigh's hand plunges away.

This will be an interesting trick if I can pull if off. Bending Natalia's legs back into her body opens her up for Calleigh's fingers and the cries get more desperate. I'm groin to groin with her now, and I can see and feel the pale fingers busily working away. Calleigh is as surprised as Nat when I start thrusting, abruptly controlling that hand that isn't mine. Comprehension dawns in the green eyes and Calleigh allows me control as we both move to capture the neglected milk-chocolate nipples.

It's an interesting coordination effort and takes a few moments to get it right, the pistoning of my hips, the movements of Calleigh's hand in Natalia's softness. This is a real turn on, the dominant position over this unfamiliar body and the press of Calleigh's knuckles where I'm still damn sensitive.

With all of us on her, Natalia doesn't last long, crying out into Sofia's consuming mouth, body writhing. Not letting up, I instead trap Calleigh's hand and circle my hips, drawing out Natalia's pleasure. Who knows where the instinct comes from, but I'm certainly onto something good.

 

++ Natalia ++

My mind is dizzy, my body on fire at this assault on my senses. A yelp from Sofia lets me know that I've bitten to hard at her and she leans away only just far enough to grip my hair and pin me in place even as my hips and hormones dance in orgasm. "Naughty thing," she chuckles darkly. "Gonna have to find something better for that mouth to do, hmm?"

Damn good idea, I agree silently, and reach up to tug at her hips, even as she starts kissing her way down my overheated torso. Still quivering with completion, I'm dying for a mouth on me to carry me to that next level of sensation and Sofia's as good as any.

Calleigh makes a strangled sound of delight as Sara's body moves away from between my thighs. At the moment I'm too distracted to follow them, anxious for Sofia to hurry the hell up. I get a quick chance at a pink nipple, distracted when she sucks at my own. Then I nip at the curve of several ribs, earning that dark chuckle that's nearly as good as the sex. Her tongue worming into my navel makes me cry out, biting harder at her skin than I'd intended.

Rather than discouraging Sofia, she merely growls, pressing down hard with her body for a long moment before moving further down my body. The tickle of her hair over that hotspot where abdomen curves into hipbone makes me cry out again. Her sly tongue is even better.

By the time Sofia get to my crotch and I to hers, the first orgasm is a memory and I'm dripping for more. Luckily, so is she. That warm welcome chases off any chance of nervousness returning and raise my head to taste her experimentally.

To ease my experimentation, Sofia tugs us onto our sides, her strong arms anchoring my hips, my head resting on her inner thigh. This is interesting, trying this particular skill with someone so close to my size.

Behind me, Calleigh is starting to whine, a high-pitched and wanton noise. I know that sound, but leave Sara to take care of that need while I attend to this temporary lover.

 

++ Calleigh ++

With only a few whispered requests and a smattering of flattery, I have found myself in a very compromising position; perched in Sara's lap, astride her thighs, facing out to watch the delicious sixty-nine that our lovers are performing. Behind me, supported by the headboard and mounds of pillows, Sara caresses sensitive hands over my flushed skin and kisses my neck. Legs spread where they rest atop hers, I am exposed and tight with want, enraptured with the tableau before me and the burn in my own body.

Despite the distraction of Sara's slowly wandering hands, I'm surprised when Sofia pulls away from the mutual oral sex, because I know first hand what a talented mouth Natalia has. Hunching over my lover, the taller blonde whispers for a moment and their gazes turn to me.

Oh my…

In a spectacular show of physicality, Sofia crawls to me, her expression like a hungry lioness and I am abruptly and completely pinned between the bodies of these desert women. Silky hair brushing at my groin and thighs informs me that Natalia is down there, finishing her business with Sofia. "Couldn't use my hands when we met," Sofia growls and I gasp as she sinks deeply into the ache between my legs. Chuckling, Sara fondles my nipples and kisses Sofia deeply while she sets up an easy, thrusting tempo that is rapidly driving me mad.

Some part of my mind wishes that I could have a snapshot of how impossibly sexy we must look right now. There are hands everywhere; I have no idea who is doing what, lost in the dizzying maelstrom of sensations, the orgasm scorching my nervous system.

Even as Sara continues to stroke my skin, combing through my drenched pubes to keep me quivering, Sofia hunches up around Natalia's head, both of them groaning evocatively, the former finally tossing her head back, teeth clenched.

Twisting her lanky body sideways, Sara snuggles me down into the luxurious quilt, the other two joining us at odd angles, our bodies relaxing and cooling in the room.

 

++ Sara ++

Groggily, I listen as Sofia's voice clears in my hazy mind. "Yeah, and a hairbrush. Okay, that'll work. I'll be waiting. Thank you." There are bodies surrounding me, causing momentary confusion as the phone clicks back into its cradle and I wearily open my eyes. Sofia is leaning over me with a loving grin, kissing me softly. "Hey baby. Good nap?"

Humming affirmatively, I eye our friends, still passed out in the sexual dog pile, stirring when I cannot tamp down a luxurious stretch. Whining in disagreement to the jostling, Calleigh presses her face into the curve of my neck and shoulder and Natalia echoes the stretch where her back is pressed along my ribs and leg. A glance at the clock startles the hell out of me by reading 1:36.

"Anybody need a potty break?" Sofia grins evilly and her caressing hand pushes lightly at my abdomen.

Squeaking in distressed outrage, I flail away from the pile and race for the bathroom, vowing vengeance on my girlfriend's laughter. Her voice is talking to the others as I relieve myself and eye the shower hungrily. Better give the others a crack at the facilities first, though.

"God you're a brat," I growl at Sofia after grinning at an anxiously waiting Natalia, still naked. There are open arms waiting for me and a long kiss that I know well. The fooling around has been fun, but she is still my one and I pour that into the embrace. "So," I ask conversationally, toying with her disarrayed hair and the collar of the hotel robe. "Did you get enough of the shrimp?"

That earns me a 'harumph' of feminine outrage from the bed and a belly laugh from my lover. "I will never get over how funny you are," Sofia flatters me yet again and I preen coquettishly.

"If y'all are going to mock my stature," Calleigh drawls, "Can you at least use proper southern terminology?"

"What's that?" Sofia laughs. "Calling you a crawfish?" The exaggerated and bad mimicry of the accent on the last word makes me laugh and Natalia looks at us curiously as she exits the bathroom.

 

++ Natalia ++

I don't know what I missed in the bathroom, but they sure sound like they're having fun. While still self-conscious about my nudity, silly as it is at this point, I'm put at ease by Sara still being naked as well.

A knock makes all of us jump, a squeak of alarm escaping me.

"Relax guys," Sofia chuckles. "It's some stuff I ordered from the desk. You two better make yourselves scarce or give that employee an eyeful."

Instantly, Sara and I scramble for the bed, yanking the quilt over all three of us, Calleigh in the middle of the impromptu cuddle. A man's voice speaks with Sofia's cool detective tone, but I am distracted by the press of my lover's skin to mine.

"Why does a man's voice seem so incongruous right now?" Calleigh asks innocently and we all dissolve into giggling. When Sofia yanks the quilt away with a wry look, we laugh and laugh and laugh.

There are muffins and prepackaged salads and a sealed bowl of finger foods like cheese and sliced veggies on the cart at the foot of the bed. Starved, we make quick work of the small feast with much giggling and semi-shy ogling. Finishing off a can of Dr Pepper, Calleigh investigates the hotel logo bag, crowing with delight at a toothbrush and toothpaste. None of us even get a chance at it as she scrambles across the bed and commandeers the bathroom.

"There's more in there," Sofia grins and I pull out a handful of little bottles of shampoo and conditioner, a plastic hairbrush and a pair of white athletic socks. My questioning eyebrow makes Sofia shrug self-consciously. "I get cold toes."

"Oh yeah," Sara agrees adamantly and I crack up at their impromptu wrestling match. My chuckling along is cut short by Calleigh's reappearance, her expression intense and focused on me. The good morning kiss makes the surroundings fade, even the fond amusement of our friends. Letting me up for air, damn she's good at that, Calleigh looks over to where it's now only Sara watching, her mouth tipped up in a soft smile.

After a moment of indecision, Calleigh murmurs something incomprehensible and reaches out to hook Sara in for another kiss. Guess the night isn't over yet!

 

++ Sofia ++

It's utterly ridiculous that part of my brain is 'eww'ing at sharing a toothbrush. After what we've been doing? Ah well, once a CSI, always a CSI, I guess. Quickly scrubbing my furry teeth, I eye myself for a moment in the mirror. Nope, it's still me, despite the strangeness of the last day. Splashing water over my face, I make a promise to use the shower soon and then return to the main room.

Sara has wiggled away from our friends and pounces on me with intent, pinning my smaller body to the wall. "Care to join me in a shower, detective?"

The kiss leaves my brain incoherent, and only the gentle chuckling of our friends gets upper functions back online. "Hell yes, you," I finally stammer and Sara looks utterly pleased at derailing me so effectively. Shaking if off a bit, I address Calleigh and Natalia where they've paused in their bonding on the thrashed bed. "You guys need the toilet or sink anytime soon?"

Both shake their heads and Calleigh laughs, "oh, I'll bet you won't last as long as you think. Now get!"

Giggling, Sara and I commandeer the shower. With no lack of hot water to worry about, we use the time productively. The rote task of cleanliness is always more fun with a lover and I bask in Sara's taste and feel and touch.

"I love you," I breathe into her mouth, still pinned between her lanky body and the fiberglass wall. "This was fun."

Grinning softly, stroking my shivering body down from the orgasmic high, Sara nuzzles my face. "Yeah, it was. I think I might have to keep you though."

"Keep me?" Oh, I'm thoroughly amused with her now.

"Yeah," she shrugs nonchalantly, as though we're not in a compromising position in a hotel shower, but discussing business. "I've shopped around a bit now. I still like your chassis best."

Our combined laughter is not at all feigned.

 

++ Calleigh ++

After good morning kisses, we've settled into a loose cuddle, Natalia sprawled all over me like a blanket. Both of us have tracked the sounds in the nearby bathroom, cumulating in the peels of laughter that make us both smile.

"Great people," Natalia murmurs softly and I can't help but squeeze her tightly.

"That they are. Now we'll just have to have them come visit Miami."

Despite the weirdness of our night at the Belagio, the rest of our vacation goes off without a hitch. We waterski on Lake Mead, we eat out every night, we drink and dance and goof off. Certainly, there is a new ease amidst the four of us, that odd synergy one only has with a lover, current or ex. Once, I even fall asleep during one of our marathon chat sessions out on the porch, waking to find myself in the lap of Sara. The others won't allow me to get embarrassed, laughing gently and shooing me off to bed.

The date of departure comes far too quickly.

"Damn I'm gonna miss you guys," Sara sighs and I tuck myself into her long frame to cling tight. Sofia does the same to Natalia, who squeaks with the pressure, giggling breathlessly.

"You guys are great," I tilt my head back to tell Sara sincerely. "I had a wonderful time. Both of you are wonderful friends." There's a smile dancing at the corners of the serious mouth above me and earthy eyes twinkle. Unable to resist, I tug Sara's head down, giving her a lingering, but mostly chaste kiss that makes her smile. "And sexy too. I had a really good time."

Now she's chuckling and squeezes me again. "Me too, Calleigh. Be safe and we'll come visit you soon."

It's time to switch hugging partners as Sofia's hands draw me away to be hugged powerfully and Natalia pounces tearfully on Sara. They've got a bond that comes of shared trauma and similar traits that makes me wish that there was not quite so much real estate between our cities of sin.

"Promise?" Natalia whines into Sara's neck and the taller woman smiles fondly and squeezes my lover.

"I promise. Seems as if I'm actually going to have to get used to taking vacations on a regular basis." The mocking aggrieved expression makes us all laugh.

Turning my attention to Sofia, I hug her for a long time. "I'm glad we met, Sofia," I tell her sincerely and she smiles softly.

"Me too. It led us here, with them, and friendships I'll always treasure."

"We all will," Natalia agrees firmly.

And really, what more could a person ask for?


End file.
